Thevmedia Mountain Cat/Information
thumb|A clean desktop in Thevmedia Mountain Cat This page contains information about Thevmedia Mountain Cat such as some of its content. RTM photos File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat - Final Version - Shutdown.PNG|Shutting down the computer File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat - Final Version - Start Menu.PNG|Start Menu File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat - Final Version - Thevmedia Browser - New Tab.PNG|Thevmedia Browser History Mountain Cat began as Windows XP Home Development Edition_2600-B7, which soon became Windows Processor Window, which then became Windows 9. Thevmedia and Ficrosoft worked with Windows 9 by releasing service packs. The final service pack with the original name era was Service Pack 8. The next one, Service Pack 9, was instead released as Thevmedia Service Pack 9, which had a beta version. During development and after releasing Thevmedia Service Pack 9, Thevmedia thought "Windows 9 is enough. Microsoft will likely release in the future Windows 9, this guy we fixed should be renamed!". As a result, Windows 9 was offically renamed to development name ThevmediaOS 69.1. The development of Mountain Cat began as said with 69.1, which after Thevmedia workers were bored was replaced with 70.0, which was retired by the same reason. Instead, 70.1 was started, and it was never stopped. The final name, Thevmedia Mountain Cat, was first introduced in Public Preview RC0 as Thevmedia Mountain Cat 70.1. The "70.1" part was dropped in RC5, and most photos of the development, starting from RC6 never had it since then. Service packs So far one has been released. Thevmedia Mountain Cat Service Pack 1 Released on February 26, 2015. Thevmedia originally wanted to release it in December 2013, but apparently because of the hard work of Thevmedia Mountain Dog, it was delayed lots of times. Finally on February 26, 2015 Olkov Armiv ordered Mealv Ptopsi to release it so that they would not need to worry about it again. The comparison of the RTM version and SP1 is as follows: New features * Registry Editor: Like the Microsoft Windows Registry Editor, it allows the user to edit the registry of the operating system. In the Mountain Cat version, however, HKEY_PERFORMANCE_DATA (previously invisible) and HKEY_DYN_DATA (latest appearance was in Windows ME) are now in the list of so called "Registry Folders" (the keys of the Windows registry) and some Registry Folders are added. * Safe Mode: Based on the Microsoft Windows Safe Mode. When the computer is started in Safe Mode in Thevmedia Mountain Cat, the visual style turns gray and white. Not everything is started while in Safe Mode. Unlike in Windows, the audio is always turned on by default, but it can be turned off manually. Interface * The user can now place the taskbar on the left and right sides, but the clock will not be visible (at the moment). Thevmedia Security * Will now check a disc for malware in the background, and if it finds such stuff, it disables auto-run for that disc and gives out a warning that says "Malware has been detected! Auto-run disabled for this disc!". Thevmedia Browser * Colors are fixed to match the rest of the visual style. Visual Styles * These visual styles can be used in Service Pack 1 (bold = new): ** Inspecting Purple ** Rhythmic Red (grayed out in RTM version) ** Green Flame (also Xbox Theme) ** Orange Flame (grayed out in RTM version) ** Thevmedia Default Style (previously mostly grayed out from 70.1 Build 20508) ** Dark Blue (grayed out in RTM version, available in RC 1000 Series) ** 70.0 B9501 Visual Style (orange color) ** OSCDS Visual Style (very similar to B9501 theme, start button only difference) Others * Thevmedia Music is disabled because the interface could not be fixed. All files for it are still in the system files. Photos These are taken from Build Post-RTM SP1 583.mc.thevmain.20131116.163823 of the service pack, and therefore does not reflect any changes made after it: File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat SP1 - Registry Editor.PNG|Registry Editor File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat SP1 - Thevmedia Browser.PNG|The colors have been fixed and the application now shows up properly on the task bar File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat SP1 - Music (dissolved).PNG|Remains of Thevmedia Music File:Thevmedia Mountain Cat SP1 - Thevmedia All-Game Launcher.PNG|Thevmedia All-Game Launcher. A bug causes the Thevmedia Browser icon to show up instead on the task bar File:J3I53IO25.PNG|Thevmedia Paint File:Gfhtr.PNG|Safe Mode Visual styles Prior to RC5, Visual Styles were called Themes. The final version of Mountain Cat is said to have these visual styles: File:MountainCatInspectingPurple.PNG|Inspecting Purple (default style on first boot) File:MountainCatRhythmicRed.PNG|Rhythmic Red (grayed out) File:MountainCatGreenFlame.PNG|Green Flame (Xbox Theme) File:MountainCatOrangeFlame.PNG|Orange Flame (grayed out) File:MountainCatDefault.PNG|Default (grayed out) File:MountainCatDarkBlue.PNG|Dark Blue (grayed out) Among all included visual styles are some development styles that were removed during the development, but are still available on Thevmedia's endlessly big FTP. These are as follows: * Thevmedia - Blue Theme * Thevmedia - Green Theme * The Dark Side * Windows XP Embeeded Colors * Thevmedia - Red Theme * Thevmedia - Dark Red Theme